51st Hunger games SYOT NOT JUST A RANDOM OLD SYOT
by Goldcap
Summary: SYOT of 51st hunger games. - SYOT OPEN - Rated T because its the hunger games
1. Tribute form

**SYOT.**

**I am running a Submit your own tribute. Please submit as many as you want. I will treat each tribute equally, so no point of telling me when they die, just tell me how, and I might include it.**

**xXSYOT FORMXx**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**District:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Back story:**

**Preferred weapon:**

**Appearance:**

**Aliances:**

**Parade outfit:**

**Interview outfit:**

**Interview angle:**

**MORE INFORMATION:**

Its the day of the reaping. I am hoping that I will not be called up for the 51st hunger games. It would make me, Clarrissa Burké, die. I cannot comprehend this.

"Clarrissa, Burké"

It was me, I slowly walk up when...

"I VOLENTEER"

Thankfully, I sit back down. I will live


	2. Tribute list

**Apologies to all those who spent lots of time on their character, i just got so many, that i kind of made up the characters. anyone can buy them stuff...**

**Tribute list**

District 1 boy:Coby Wentz

District 1 girl:Ellie Diadem

District 2 boy:Aliter Marques

District 2 girl:Savanna welch

District 3 boy:Matthew Fox

District 3 girl:Lily Pearl Tomsin

District 4 boy:Garret Odair

District 4 girl:Echo Small

District 5 boy:Bolt Cardew

District 5 girl:Amanda Drive

District 6 boy:Rorak Stevens

District 6 girl:Mercedes Cooper

District 7 boy:Mortalio (morty) Winaob

District 7 girl: Ginger Lovella

District 8 boy:Joshua "joker" Freeman

District 8 girl:Olivia "Olive" Hemlock

District 9 boy:Maslin Drault

District 9 girl:Lilli Williams

District 10 boy:Alexander "teddy" Pine

District 10 girl:Donnica "donni" peir

District 11 boy:Harrison Riddle

District 11 girl:Kestrel Glazebrook

District 12 boy:Strawmatch Abethany

District 12 girl:Dustine rolts

**Thanks for all the support, but we need some guys. (Note: I would like some bloodbath kills, but if there are blank spaces, they will die in blood bath**


	3. Shop

**-='~SHOP~'=-**

All of you sponcers are capitol citizens, wanting to get your tribute out alive. The person who created the tribute is the mentor. Once we get down to the top twelve, we will have mentors be more formal. Sponcers get $100 to begin, and $15 dollars are received per review. Reviews on my other storys get $50, and favorites and follows on this get $10. Other deeds can get you money. The sponcers can give their money to mentors, who can buy goods for the tributes. Remaining money of dead tributes are given to their killers, however sick that may seem.

And here are the prices(each time there is a a death, the prices go up by 50%).

Close combat Weapon large( ): $50

Close combat weapon small( ):$25

Ranged weapon large( ):

Large amo( ): $1 per 2amo

Small ranged weapon( knife): $20 dollars per 2Srw

Food tiny:$5

Food small:$10

Food medium:$15

Food large:$20

Food X large:$25

Food giant:$40

Food feast:$55

Medicine pain:$5

Medicine wound:$10

Medicine infection:$60

Medicine Near-death:$80

Message: $5 or free with another purchase

Other:Ask m


	4. Request for moar tributes

**Alright guys, were almost at the reaping. We need more tributes, but mainly, we just need more tributes, and people who want to read this. Also, please take a minute to make some male tributes...**

**Also, I would like somebody to make a new tribute (Girl11) because this one is too Katniss/Finnick/Clove AkA Classic career, but she also happens to be twelve years old. Not only that, but the writer requested her to get at least second place. WTF. Please get another girl from 11, and some boys, and the girls that arent filled. Thank you.**

I sit there, in training, waiting for more tributes to arive (**HINT HINT**). I am the boy from 2, still nameless, and unhappy


	5. Finally! Training scores

**Thank you all for that great stream of submits, here is the pre-games bustle.**

****"Ladys and gentlemen, it is time for reflection, it is time for despair, it is time for, HUNGER GAMES!"

Training scores...

District 1 boy:Coby Wentz **9**

District 1 girl:Ellie Diadem **8**

District 2 boy:Aliter Marques **10**

District 2 girl:Savanna welch **9**

District 3 boy:Matthew Fox **4**

District 3 girl:Lily Pearl Tomsin** 6**

District 4 boy:Garret Odair **10**

District 4 girl:Echo Small **8**

District 5 boy:Bolt Cardew **6**

District 5 girl:Amanda Drive **4**

District 6 boy:Rorak Stevens **5**

District 6 girl:Mercedes Cooper **7**

District 7 boy:Mortalio (morty) Winaob **5**

District 7 girl: Ginger Lovella **2****  
**

District 8 boy:Joshua Freeman **6**

District 8 girl:Olivia "Olive" Hemlock **6****  
**

District 9 boy:Maslin Drault** 9**

District 9 girl:Lilli Williams **7**

District 10 boy:Alexander "teddy" Pine **6**

District 10 girl:Donnica "donni" peir **8**

District 11 boy:Harrison Riddle **5**

District 11 girl:Kestrel Glazebrook **9**

District 12 boy:Strawmatch Abethany **10**

District 12 girl:Dustine rolts **6**

and there we have them, Insteresting backrounds

-Mathew fox, is not a fox!

-Strawmatch Aberthany, is last years victor, Haymitchs' older brother


	6. Blood bath, even more awaited

60

59

5

57

56

55

54

53

52

51

50

49

48

47

46

45

44

43

42

41

40

39

38

37

36

35

34

33

32

31

30

29

28

27

26

25

24

23

22

21

20

19

18

17

16

15

14

13

12

11

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

DONGGGGGGGG!

The tributes start running up the hill to get to the cornucopia. Al around this hill, are 5 segments, and beach, an ocean, a jungle, a swamp, and a forest

Coby Wentz, Ellie Diadem, Aliter Marques, Savanna Welch, Garett Odair, and Echo Small reach the cornucopia first.

Coby kills Joshua freeman with a sword he finds in the cornucopia.

Ellie kills Mortallio winbob, and Bolt cardew with a nice set of golden throwing knives from the cornucopia.

Aliter is greedy and starts rummaging through the cornucopia.

Savanna gets out a bow and shoots down several of the slower tributes, Mathew fox, Lily pearl tompson, Amanda drive, Mercades cooper, and Dustine rolts.

Garett gets out a giant spear, and attacks Aliter, Aliter has no time and is dead.

Echo grabs two short swords and stabs Ginger Lovella and Kestrel Glazebrook

Strawmatch aberthany, Harrison riddle, Donnica pier, and Rorak Stevens Have made an aliance, and start killing weaklings who ran from the corn...

They kill Olivia Hemlock, but Lilli Williams get the better of rorak, and kills him, then runs farther off, finding the careers, hunting.

"You guys might need some stealth"Says Lilli

"What makes you say that" says Coby stupidly

"We could kill you if you want" Snickers Ellie

"Idiots, shes trying to join us"says Garett, their unapointed, yet obvious choice leader

"You join if you can fight me" Says Ellie

"How much should i damage you?" Says Lilli

"To the death"

There is silence, and then a laugh and a "Alright, your on"

Before Ellie has a chance to get out a knife lilli is behind her and choking her

"Release"says Garett, smirking

"I was about to kill her!" Screamed Ellie, throwing a knife at Garett, catching him unprepared in the chest. She throws a second one at Lilli, landing in between her eyes.

just then the blood bath cannons go off

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOM*

Fifteen deaths


	7. List of the living, small commentary

District 1 boy:Coby Wentz

District 1 girl:Ellie Diadem

District 2 girl:Savanna welch

District 4 girl:Echo Small

District 9 boy:Maslin Drault

District 10 boy:Alexander "teddy" Pine

District 10 girl:Donnica "donni" peir

District 11 boy:Harrison Riddle

District 12 boy:Strawmatch Abethany

"Wow, i don't think we have ever had such a bloody bloodbath" Booms the voice of Julius Ceaser. "1,2,and four in an alliance, and half of ten 10,11, and 12 in another! Only the second half of 10 and the boy from 9 are left alianceless"


	8. night 1, day 2

The careers have made camp in the cornucopia, and are safe for the moment, sleeping happily.

Donnica, Harrison, and Strawmatch have set up camp in the beach sector.

Maslin is up in a tree in the jungle.

Alexander in wandering aimlessly through the forest, completely unaware of his surroundings, rabbit bites can do that to you.

Its morning, and all of the tributes are awake accept Ellie, who wanted everyone else to do her work, and Alexander, who's sleep will last a few more days.

Ellie opens her eyes, and sees Echos little face contorted with rage, and a small dagger in her hand.

"What are you doing with that knife little girl" says Ellie with mock sincerity.

"I want to kill you" Echo practically screams in Ellies' face.

"Then why havent you killed me, are you too much of a a little baby?" Says Ellie

"No," says Echo "I wanted you to feel the pain!"

And with that, the dagger entered Ellies heart, and Ellie spoke no more.

*BOOM*

Echo began to sob 'I killed someone that i knew, and liked' and then she reminded herself that Ellie had killed her older brother, Bodhi Smalls', best friend.

"Whats this all about" Says Savanna, walking in on Echo, clutching the dead body hand, "Oh god... Did you... Wha..."

"Im sorry" Echo sobbed, she killed my brother

"Well, I never really liked her too much" says Savanna, offering her strong hand to Echos frail one, "Come on, lets go kill Coby"

Echo let out another sob "I dont want to kill anymore"

"Well then your useless" said Savanna, dragging Echo out by the arm, to Coby, who was waiting there, with an evil glint in his eye.

"You killed Ellie?" He snarled

"Y-Yes" stuttered Echo

Coby thought for a moment...

"Kill her"

Savanna released her grip, to get out her sword. Ellie spun back, and kicked wildly at Savanna, her foot connecting with Savannas jaw.

Savanna let out a howl of pain, and Echo took the opperuntity to jerk free from savannas loose grip, and run off into the forest.

Echo, almost there, felt an arrow stab at her arm.

It hurt, but it only skimmed her arm, so she was safe, for the moment, just then, she was inveloped in the forest.

She yanked the arrow out of her sleeve, and said, "Please..."

Then she heard her parachute and knew she was saved.

But it wasn't hers, it was Alexanders. 'Anti-Venom'

Echo dabbed the gel on Alexanders ankle, and suddenly, leaves sprouted out of it, everything when darker, and a cannon was heard.

*BOOM*

As her spirit rose from her corpse, she wondered who had died.

Alex woke up. All he remembered was tears falling on his knee, and a cannon. Those were the two memory replacing his 16 years of real experience. The only thing he was certain of, was the beauty of the limp girl with her head lying on his knee, and that he must kill Savanna, whoever that was.

**Remaining tributes:**

District 1 boy:Coby Wentz

District 2 girl:Savanna welch

District 9 boy:Maslin Drault

District 10 boy:Alexander "teddy" Pine

District 10 girl:Donnica "donni" peir

District 11 boy:Harrison Riddle

District 12 boy:Strawmatch Abethany


	9. Day 3, Night 3

Alexander stood up, and began walking to the cornucopia, or at least the direction he thought it was in. He hears a series of notes, the sponcers must like him. He opens the pack to find food, water and a long silver knife.

Coby also gets a gift. It is a vial of green liquid. He puts it to his lips, when Savanna shouts "No!". He puts the vial down. "Why?" he says stupidly. "Its poison" She says matter of factly "Didn't you pay attention in training? Do not drink anything you have no name for". Coby smirks, "Dju' know what I call this?" He mimics "Juice". He laughs, puts the liquid to his lips, swallows, and *BOOM* he's dead.

Maslin wakes up from his nap in the tree, yawns, streches, and then falls from the tree, landing on his back. With a sickening CRACK! his spine shatters, but he is not dead yet. He shrieks with pain, until his lungs are raw, and then silently cries into his hand, with the occasional yelp of pain.

Late at night, Harrison wakes up. He sees the peacefully sleeping Strawmatch, and has a good idea. He takes out his sword, lifts it, and reminds himself Strawmatch was never very nice, and then plunges the blade into his chest. *BOOM*

Donnica jolts awake, a cannon has blown, a tribute has died. She looks around stupidly to see who it was,and sees Harrison kneeling over Strawmatch, crying. Then he took his knife and stabbed himself in the chest.*BOOM*

Donnica realizes that this is just part of her bad dream, and tries to wake herself up. Then she realizes its real, and she feels sad and alone.

District 2 girl:Savanna welch

District 9 boy:Maslin Drault[Permanently injured]

District 10 boy:Alexander "teddy" Pine

District 10 girl:Donnica "donni" peir


End file.
